Known air filters for vehicles can be formed from a filter medium wound onto a central tube.
WO 2009/106591 A2 describes an air filter including a pre-separator. Particles contained in the unfiltered gas can be separated by means of centrifugal force with the aid of the pre-separator. An increase of the filter efficiency can be achieved as a result, since the particles are separated from the unfiltered gas before reaching the air filter. The air filter has an oval cross section perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the filter. The air filter is received in a filter receptacle.